Kairi and Casey
by Marlin Lette
Summary: okay so im big on oc's i hate sora so much so my friend and I came up with casey. just a lil lovey fic.. Kairi/OC


-1Casey and Kairi

by Marla guy

Kairi couldn't wait to get back to California. This exchange program was killing her. well at least she was almost there, it was worth flying all the way if that meant that she got to see him sooner. _God, _she thought, _he was so fucking beautiful the last time she'd seen him. He had long straight black hair, a hard chiseled body, deep brown eyes...God, she remembered his touch, his possessive hold and that amazingly thick, long cock. _Kairi sighed, it had been too long sense she'd been with anyone, n she was too loyal to cheat. So she'd gone about a year without feeling his hard length inside her. She needed to sleep because when she got to Casey they wouldn't sleep for quite a while.

Casey, not doing his usual sleep all day routine, had just finished cleaning his house, especially the bedroom. Kairi would be home tomorrow n God he couldn't wait. Almost 10 months without sex, without her, was killing him. He'd never cheat or sleep with someone else even with her permission, sure he'd masturbate but it just wasn't the same as her tight, hot pussy. He longed to hear her scream and moan his name or dig her nails down his back. They'd been together for almost three years and every time they fucked the experience was still amazing. Even after the first time, when he ripped her tight virgin pussy open it wasn't bad, but of course he was gentle at first. Even after all the pain she must have went through (being that she's a bit small for her age), he'd heard her scream his name as he felt her climax, her strong muscles clamped down on his throbbing erection. Casey came when he felt it, not being able to take anymore. He moaned as he felt his lover cum again when he came hard inside her. He remembered that she fell asleep soon afterwards with a content smile on her face. Casey seemed to snap back to reality and again realized just how bad he wanted her. But now it was late and he figured he'd just go to bed. His only motive for sleep was seeing Kairi tomorrow.

Kairi awoke just as her plane was landing in the beautiful state of California. She'd missed home, it was only about a 20 minute drive until she was at her house. Then she'd have to wait five more hours for Casey to get home from work. Just five more hours, that was enough to drive her insane. Still the sooner she got home the better. So she got off the plane, got all her luggage and went to call a taxi to get her home. Just as she started to dial she heard a familiar voice say, "Kairi?" She spun to see Casey there. He lifted her off her feet, as she dropped the rest of her luggage and he kissed her hard. Their lips met with a burning passion and need as she wrapped her arms around her lover. When they broke the embrace he said, " I missed you baby." She smiled and looked up at him and said, "I missed you too Case." He picked up most of her things and brought them to the car with her trailing right behind him.

He drove her back to the house, being it was his car, she didn't mind though. They held hands as she talked about her college year in Japan. It wasn't what she wanted to talk about, infact she didn't want to talk at all. She wanted to be with him, touching him, feeling him.._Oh bad thought Kairi bad. _

The usual 20 minute drive took Casey about 10 minutes being that he drives like a maniac. He whipped the car into the driveway , popped the trunk, put all her bags in one arm and wrapped his other around her. Casey dropped all the bags in the entrance and pulled Kairi to him. He kissed her hard with raw passion and desire. their arms wrapped around each other possessively. Casey's hot tongue invaded her mouth, making her desire more profound. She needed him, badly. They broke the embrace long enough for her to peel off his shirt. Casey pressed her up against the closest wall and crushed her mouth with his. He litterly ripped off her shirt and undid her bra with ease before he bit and licked her neck.

Her hot breath brushed his neck as she moaned, turning him on even more. Casey ran his tongue up her throat nipping her every so often, just simply enjoying her for the moment. He raised his head and captured her mouth again. In a quick movement he slipped off her pants and ripped her delicate panties off.

Casey brought one hand down, as he held her up against the wall, and teased her clit. He gently brushed his finger-tips against it watching her face and seeing her desire clearly written there. Casey set her down long enough to remove his own pants and boxers, then pulled her back against him and the wall. Kairi wrapped both of her legs around his waist pulling him closer. Casey could smell her burning desire and feel her wetness against him. He craved her just as bad. He then slowly filled her tight pussy with his beautiful cock. Kairi shuddered because of the feeling that was increasing. Casey thrust into her with long strokes making her beg.

"Ughh..Casey, Faster.."

He was happy to oblige that request. He pumped his throbbing cock fast and hard inside her. Kairi dug her nails into his back as she felt her climax coming soon.

"Oh Casey.. I'm gunna cum...uhh keep going baby...uhh AHHHH!"

Her body was wracked with an intense orgasm. Casey couldn't hold on any longer as he felt her tight walls closing around him. He pushed hard into her as he came hard.

"Ugh..Kairi..uh God.."

They both screamed and moaned in unison as they came. Casey pulled out of her as they laid down on the floor. She kissed him gently and said, "I love you," as she curled up. "I love you too babe" Casey laid down with her. He momentarily glanced up to see that the door was still open, not that he cared at the moment.


End file.
